


【澔助｜豆助】Red Moon

by kuratan_1582



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R18
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 17





	【澔助｜豆助】Red Moon

貓、狗、鳥、兔子、昆蟲類、爬蟲類。無論是哪一種寵物，大概都比吸血鬼好飼養，但金英助卻在這之中選了吸血鬼——兩隻。李建熙說他瘋了。

吸血鬼無法曝光在人類面前，需要天天進食，自從養了他們之後，金英助再也不能出遠門，因為沒有吸血鬼寵物旅館能代替他照顧，李建熙他們也不願被吸血；他也開始控制自己的營養攝取，他發現當自己健康狀況欠佳時，喝了他血的吸血鬼們也會變得虛弱。

這也是為什麼金英助想拿出冰箱裡的汽水時，其中一隻就會抓住他的手臂阻止他。「哥，說好不能喝這個的吧？」  
「偶爾一次也不行嗎……？」  
「現在不行。」金建學說。這不是金英助替他們取的，那是他們生前留下的名字，也是死後唯一留下的記憶，金英助決定保留下來。  
「一口也不行？」金英助耍賴著。他只是想在工作一整天後喝點喜歡的東西。  
「對。因為我現在餓了。」金建學關上冰箱門，將金英助拉進懷裡，對準他的脖子咬下去。沒能反應過來的金英助「啊」的一聲，手中的汽水瓶墜落，血液從被咬開的傷口滲出來，金建學用最不讓金英助疼痛的方式吸食著，不時用舌頭將溢出來的血舔乾淨，被舔著側頸讓金英助緊縮著身體，努力不發出聲音。

只要是血，咬開哪個部位都可以。但在他們三人反覆研究後，發現脖子是最好的地方，大腿也可以，但並非什麼時候都可以咬大腿。金建學咬著金英助的脖子，像固定獵物那樣抱著他；對金建學來說只是在進食，但對人類的金英助而言卻充滿性暗示。就算金建學沒有體溫，他在金英助眼中仍然和人類沒有什麼不同……在餵食金建學時，金英助的想著亂七八糟的事情，試著分散注意力。

「好了。」金建學扶著金英助稍微脫力的身體。「英助哥還是太敏感了。你差不多也該習慣了吧？」  
「唔……說得容易。」金英助埋怨，摀著脖子上的傷口。「這樣就夠了嗎？」  
「什麼意思？」  
「建學食量比較大啊。」  
金建學皺眉，推開金英助。「我說過別說這種話吧？你還有抒澔要餵。失血過多會死的。」  
「我當然知道，但多吃一點點也沒關係的……。」  
「是啊，這種話怎麼可以亂說？」睡醒的李抒澔從房間走出來便看到在冰箱前爭執的兩人。「像哥從來都不對我這麼說。」  
「抒澔……。」——因為抒澔已經夠予取予求了。金英助原本想這麼說，但還是不要招惹肚子正餓的李抒澔來得好。金英助肯定自己飼養吸血鬼的麻煩大多來自李抒澔，他身為人類的劣根性還沒死透；雖然金英助不認為自己在金建學面前有主人的尊嚴，但金建學至少懂得分寸，李抒澔卻是肆無忌憚地爬到他頭上，他甚至樂於金英助服從他的模樣。

反正還不是自己寵出來的。金英助想。他自動自發地走到李抒澔面前。「別咬建學咬過的地方。」  
「當然了，我才不吃那傢伙的口水。」

李抒澔進食的方式和金建學不一樣。自從他知道人類被舔皮膚時會產生性興奮，他總是故意讓血流出來再仔細舔掉。沒過多久，金英助的脖子被舔得溼答答的，就好像李抒澔不只是在吸食傷口，而是要把金英助完全吃掉；他緊閉雙眼，扶在李抒澔雙臂上的手指掐進衣服裡。「哥，覺得舒服的話可以叫出來。」李抒澔故意在他耳邊輕聲說。

在金英助踩下李抒澔的腳之前，金建學拉開他們兩人。「你吃得夠多了吧？」金建學低聲警告。  
「你怎麼知道？」李抒澔睨著他。  
「我看得出來。」  
「好了，你們兩個——」金英助在兩人真正吵起來之前插話。兩人是昏睡在同一個紙箱裡撿到的，不知為何卻強烈地水火不容。「我得睡了……你們去做該做的事吧。」

聽聞此話，金建學默默離開客廳，李抒澔也跟在他身後。聽見大門鎖上的聲音時，金英助已經把脖子擦乾淨，窩在三人的床上。

吸血鬼的存在是有意義的。金建學說過。他們同樣適用自然界的法則。李抒澔說過。但實際上究竟是什麼意思，唯有這件事他們抱持堅定的共識和默契，從不告訴金英助。

金英助知道自己問不出來，便也打算忽略這件事過下去。金建學說他身為人類太沒神經。

——能快點回來就好了。金英助疲倦地想著。被吸過血後總是會有股濃稠的睡意襲來，他裹著帶有兩人氣味的棉被昏昏睡去。

—————

「哥，英助哥……。」  
「叫不醒嗎？真難得。」  
「……太累了……。」  
「……那麼只好……了。」

金英助朦朧的耳朵充斥對話聲，他隱約能分辨分別是誰和誰在說話，但斷斷續續的睡眠讓他沒能聽清整個句子。他踢了踢被子。該起床嗎？但今天應該是休假，就算他再怎麼勤奮，也沒有為了這兩隻寵物特地早起的必要——「啊！」

被疼痛驚醒的金英助彈了起來，赫然發現自己的棉被早已被拉開，李抒澔和金建學分別拉著他的左右兩腿，剛才那股刺痛正是李抒澔在他的大腿內側咬下的。

「你們，等等——」  
「哥明天不是休假嗎？」李抒澔抬起眼睛，伏在他的大腿上說。「今天可以咬這裡吧。」  
「咦？現在就……？等一下，我還、啊！」

金英助的話對兩隻寵物來說毫無威嚴，他們一起咬住大腿內側的軟嫩皮膚，迫不及待地啃食他們的早餐血液；濕冷的舌頭在大腿上來回舔弄，金英助不禁想閉上雙腿，但無論是李抒澔還是金建學都比他強狀太多，他們緊緊固定著自己的獵物，讓金英助能清楚看著他們享用他的模樣。

「哈啊……嗚、別咬……」沒過幾分鐘，最敏感的部位就被舔得濕濕黏黏，金英助再也無法像被咬脖子時那樣忍耐，他縮著腳趾，慌亂地抓起一旁的棉被試圖蓋住自己突起的褲襠，金建學眼明手快地搶過棉被。  
「又要我們幫你了，哥？」金建學沙啞的熱氣吐在金英助的大腿上。「你這樣真的讓我們很困擾啊。」  
「反正英助哥也滿喜歡的，不是嗎？每一次都喊著還要、還要的……呃！」李抒澔的腹部挨了金英助一腳，他立刻往更靠近腿中間的皮膚咬上一口，惹來金英助一聲貓叫似的呻吟。

「別吃太多了。」金建學提醒，李抒澔不耐煩地隨口應了幾句，他輕而易舉就脫下金英助的內褲，沒有被他們舔過卻也沾滿濕黏，握上他半勃的陰莖隨意套弄，金英助開始掙扎。金建學從床邊抽屜拿出潤滑液，確認自己的手指沾了足夠的透明液體後塞進他臀縫之間。  
「嗯……慢點……。」金英助看著金建學埋首在自己腿間，精實的手臂不停抽動，眼中卻是不可侵擾的專注，金英助的下半身融化似地發軟；金建學彷彿有股異常的力量，讓金英助忍不住為他張開雙腿。「建學啊……」

見金英助鬆垮衣領的雪白頸間已經佈滿興奮的汗水，李抒澔莫名不悅，他使勁搓揉著濕潤的頂端，金英助著急地伸手阻止李抒澔，但被玩弄得渾身發抖，伸不直手；李抒澔掌控著手裡的節奏，讓它變得紅腫硬挺，卻又無法讓人射精的刺激，他成功引起金英助的注意了。「抒澔……抒澔！」  
「今天讓我先的話，就讓哥射。」李抒澔的手指在冠狀溝上慢條斯理地畫圈，另一手反覆按壓金英助的腹部，近乎失禁的快感讓金英助嗚咽著扭動身體，金建學則是不可置信地瞪向李抒澔。「怎麼了？你不是不介意這種事嗎？」李抒澔不以為然地說。「你還是一樣不可理喻。」金建學冷冷回應。

金建學抽出手指，退出一個空位給李抒澔，李抒澔抬高金英助無力的雙腿，強硬地擠進狹窄的穴口，在金英助伸手握住自己的陰莖前，李抒澔傾身將他的雙手壓在床上，在他的胡亂尖叫中開始抽插。  
「嗚、抒澔、啊！」金英助被操得搖搖晃晃，裸露在衣襬外的腹部代替無法動彈的雙手劇烈弓起。  
「我沒說過是讓你用手射啊，哥？」李抒澔喘氣露出的笑容無害得可以，彷彿一無所知的少年。  
「快點、快點……要射了……嗯——」金英助幾乎要哭出來，咬著牙、委屈的眉眼望向一旁的金建學求救，那個一向和李抒澔作對的金建學卻只是用狩獵者的眼神緊盯著自己，接著嘴邊被又熱又硬的東西抵住，金英助下意識地伸出舌頭舔食，聽見金建學按捺不住的呻吟。

金英助看見他們脫下上衣，讓悶壞的肌肉透氣，兩人幾乎被關在家裡，一身勻稱結實的力量似乎只有在做愛時才派得上用場；他一口吞下嘴邊的半根肉柱，迷濛雙眼瞄著在身上挺動的李抒澔，他的腹肌不如金建學那樣高調分明，若隱若現的線條在李抒澔往內出力時特別明顯，金英助看得入神，任憑舌頭帶出的唾液胡亂沾滿臉頰。  
李抒澔扶著金英助掛在自己腰側顫抖的雙腿，在他激動叫喊時奮力衝刺，即使在金英助射精時也沒有停止抽插，金英助仰起脖子，被身上精力無窮的吸血鬼幹哭了。

金英助感覺到硬物抽了出來，馬上就被翻成跪趴的姿勢，金建學厚實的身體壓在他的屁股上、緊貼他的後背，在他最脆弱的時候狠狠幹了進來。他的力氣遠超過纖瘦的李抒澔，把金英助豐滿的屁股撞得泛紅，任由對方用非人類的力道反覆侵犯敏感點，金英助舒服得只能顧著哭，不知何時瀏海被李抒澔射得黏答答。他想到沒過多久，自己的身體裡也會充滿金建學滾燙的精液，不自覺再次興奮起來。

「啊、建學——呀！」金英助的後頸被金建學叼住，他鮮少在做愛時餵血，搔癢般的刺痛和不停歇的性快感濃稠地攪拌在一起，他全身的神經瞬間繃緊，他就快要高潮了；隨著血液從他頸肩流下、在床單上滴出一朵漣漪，金建學在他體內射精，他總是比李抒澔射出更大量的精液，讓金英助狹窄的肉穴無法負擔，被抽插的陰莖帶出體外。

金英助痠痛的手肘再也支撐不住自己，他癱倒在床上，挨著身旁李抒澔的手虛弱喘氣。「這樣就夠了嗎？」他聽到李抒澔問，旁邊傳來翻箱倒櫃的聲音，回過神來，他的陰莖竟被綁上一顆跳蛋。「英助哥最近很累吧。我們得好好回報你的照顧才行。」金建學說。

「不、不，我——哈啊！」抵在龜頭上的跳蛋震動起來，他只能狼狽地掙扎，再被兩人游刃有餘地綁起雙手和雙腳，金英助被迫盤腿坐在床上，他卻看到李抒澔和金建學離開站了起來。  
「抒澔……抒澔……你們要去哪裡？建學？」  
「哥，要乖乖忍耐哦。」李抒澔摸摸金英助的頭，他們往房門口走去。「我們很快就回來。」  
「不行，不要……！不要走——」

隨著房門被關上，昏暗的房間一瞬只剩下自己絕望的喘息和綿延不絕的震動聲，門外就像是毫無人煙一般安靜無聲。

「嗚……。」劇烈的震動按摩讓金英助再次進入勃起狀態，但光是這樣的刺激不足以讓人射精；金英助試圖扭開四肢上的束縛，卻徒勞無功，他陷入了無法高潮的死路，喘息聲逐漸變得痛苦。  
「建學、抒澔……。」他無助地呼喚兩人。一片死寂。金英助忍耐著陰莖上凌遲般的快感，無法言喻的恐懼漸漸爬滿全身，他害怕地流下兩行淚。「快回來……拜託、不要這樣……！」

無論他怎麼叫喊，屋子裡都安靜得詭異，就好像——好像回到了金英助一個人住的時候。

——看到吸血鬼的反應居然是把他們撿回家，不愧是英助哥。——金英助在和認識的弟弟們聊天時，李建熙這麼回應他。  
金英助不記得自己還說了些什麼，也許是「我並不知道他們是吸血鬼」、「讓他們睡在路邊很可憐」……之類的反駁。

都是藉口，金英助混沌地想著，全都是藉口。他不在乎李抒澔跟金建學是什麼。他只是畏懼孤獨，金英助渴望有誰能在他身邊。  
是吸血鬼也無所謂。金英助就是他們的主人，他甘願為他們付出一切，就算有一天得去醫院偷血袋也赴湯蹈火，就算或許有一天會被他們殺死……。  
為了你們，我什麼都願意做。

「別讓我一個人。」金英助哭著說。

—————  
  
吸血鬼的聽力比常人更加敏銳。在外頭等著的兩人聽見金英助抽抽噎噎的哭聲，彼此互看了一眼。

「玩夠了吧，李抒澔？」  
「讓他再哭一下嘛，好可愛。」  
「我真的會殺了你。」  
「是、是，我好怕。」李抒澔裝模作樣地說。他的手覆上門把，但沒有轉動。「所以建學先生什麼時候才要對英助哥說真話？你是吸血鬼和狼人的混種後代，需要吃人肉的那種。」  
見金建學故作冷靜的表情，李抒澔失去笑容。「老是對我說要克制……其實你對人類來說更危險，所以才這麼壓抑自己吧。」他們沉默了片刻。「你對英助哥用了心靈控制嗎？」  
「我沒有。」  
「他實在太聽你的話了。」李抒澔的語氣逐漸嚴肅起來。  
「那就是他的性格。」金建學說，但他的雙眼卻不受控地動搖起來。「……我不曉得。也許我無意間用了也說不定。」  
「……你想怎麼做，我是無所謂，只要他不會死就好。」  
「當然不可能。英助哥是我重要的人。」  
「因為他呻吟的時候讓你很興奮嗎？」  
「想死嗎？」金建學抓起李抒澔的長袖，輕而易舉地讓手中的布料灰飛煙滅。「下次就不是衣服了。」

李抒澔滿不在乎地撇撇嘴，他打開房門；金英助一看見他們走進來，癱軟的身體再次劇烈掙扎起來。「別急。」金建學安撫著他，把他抱進懷裡，溫柔地解開手腳上的繩縛。「我們就在這裡。」  
「只要哥願意，我們永遠都不會離開。」李抒澔用還完好的那一邊長袖擦掉金英助臉上的淚水，他卸下他陰莖上的玩具，再次把他壓倒在床上。  
金英助緊緊抓著兩人的手臂，深怕再次失去他們；他看著怪物們的臉龐向他逼近，濕潤的眼眶幸福地彎了起來。


End file.
